Love Is
by SilverChocolate
Summary: An "epic poem" about Helga and Arnold's first kiss. It's a long poem, that's why I call it an "epic poem".


A/N: This is a long "epic poem" about Helga and Arnold. Think a shorter version of The Odyssey. Now, this whole thing is a poem. I hope you enjoy. I felt poem-y 

Rating: PG 

Title: Love Is…

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! BUT I _do_ own THIS WHOLE POEM (and all the little poems within it). Ok? If I catch any one of you using it without my permission, well, you'll be hearing from my lawyer (jk about the lawyer, but seriously. Don't use my poems) 

Helga sat nervously in her seat, sitting on her hands.   
She could only hope everything goes according to plans.  
She had written a poem just for Arnold and left it on his desk.   
So this was it, she inhaled a sharp breath.   
Finally, she was going to "confront" Arnold about her love for him.   
She only hopes that he'll understand.   
Arnold walked to his seat to see a plain folded piece of white paper on his desk. 

He picked it up and unfolded it to read what was inside:

**_I_**_ don't know how to put this in words, _

**_L_**_ et me take a deep breath and try to speak…  
**O** ver and over, I've repeated this in my mind.   
**V** ery carefully am I construing how to say this.  
**E** verything fades away when I think of you. _

**_Y_**_ ou'll never understand how long I've felt this way  
**O** n this day listen to what I have to say:    
**U** nderstand that I love you._

Arnold gulped and put the paper in his pocket. It wasn't signed by anyone. He looked around apprehensively.   
Helga slapped her forehead and sunk down in her seat.  
_Stupid, stupid, stupid_, she thought. _How could you forget to sign it?!_ Helga groaned.   
Suddenly she didn't feel like she wanted to eat.   
All those butterflies that fluttered in her tummy   
Were all useless because she'd been a dummy.  
How could she have forgotten to write her name?   
She was the only one to blame.   
But then again, this could work. 

Arnold sat down and clicked his tongue.   
He held his breath within his lungs.   
Who was it that sent him that mystery letter?  
If only he knew, he'd feel a lot better.   
He stayed seated and gave a heavy sigh.   
Maybe he'd find out as the days go by. 

Later on Arnold found another letter  
Maybe this time his luck will be better.   
He unfolded it with curiosity   
Feeling a sensation of infirmity. 

_I told you I love you  
I told you I cared   
I've lived my life wishing you knew,  
Lived my life feeling blue.   
So I have told you   
what's in my heart so true.   
Hoping that you'll feel the same way too.   
There' s nothing worse than unrequited love  
Something I've felt a long time for you.  
There's probably something wrong with me   
to feel so strongly about this   
 Loving you was not my choice   
It was just something in your voice…  
Those sweet idyllic words that make me melt  
I'm experiencing something I've never really felt.   
The sight of you makes my heart skip a beat   
I think it was a mistake for God to let us meet.   
There's no place I'd rather be  
Than standing here…  
Being Helga G. Pataki _

Arnold put the letter down   
Instantly he put on a frown.   
He did not see   
Helga G. Pataki standing there.   
Was this all some kind of joke?   
Thinking of that just makes him choke.  
Sure, he had always adored that girl  
If this was really her writing,   
He was sure his heart would whirl   
After all that fighting,   
After all that spite,  
Helga's heart suddenly seemed very light.   
It was not as heavy as he thought it would be   
If only he hadn't been so stubborn to see  
That Helga G. Pataki   
was just a human like you and me. 

He'd always loved that spunk of hers,   
He'd always loved her shiny blonde hair   
He loves the way she leaves her hands bare…   
especially when there's a chill in the air  
But then would he dare…  
To actually let himself fall in to love?   
Just thinking about her makes him drift high above   
Above the towers, above the trees,   
In air, moving with the breeze. 

So could it actually be real?   
That he was actually going to feel…  
A strange feeling for this girl? 

A day later, Helga felt bad.   
Her heart was dreary and very sad.  
She walked to the water fountain   
And found a note. 

_The only thing you seem to do is laugh and smile   
You were my dearest friend for a while…  
But then I did a dreadful thing.  
I began to love you…  
How it all started, I do not know.   
All I know is how I love you so.   
It was in the way you walked   
It was in the way you talked  
There was something about you that I adore  
No more things about you that I abhor.  
I've waited too long to tell you this  
Waited too long to feel this internal bliss.  
Now I tell you how I feel.  
I long to see your pretty face  
that glows as you smile with grace.  
There is nothing that I'd rather do…  
than watch as you turn around. _

Helga didn't know what to do.   
Should she smile?   
Turn around?   
She stood there just listening for a sound…  
A sound of a cough, a sound of a chuckle.  
Her heart raced as she put the letter in her pocket.  
Her left hand tightly held her locket.   
With a gulp, she slowly turned.   
If he wasn't there, her heart would burn.

Then to her surprise, there he stood.   
Looking just like she thought he would.  
With a smile on his face.  
How she longed to feel some sweet embrace.   
There was nothing they needed to say  
On this special autumn day. 

She loved the way he stared into her eyes  
He put his hand on her cheek,  
and she swore she would die. 

Arnold leaned in a whispered into her ear  
_There's nothing I love more than you, my dear._

She smiled and felt a tear drip.  
With his thumb, he wiped the tear before it hit her lip.   
As if it were in slow motion,  
He leaned in again. 

She stood her ground and tilted her head.  
Now everything she did would lead to this…  
His lips touched hers   
it felt so good  
as they shared  
their first kiss. _  
_  
  


A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this short little thing. Go ahead and click the "Go" button and tell me what ya think. 

  
   
  



End file.
